Elementals and a Vampire
by CreepyPastaKid13
Summary: "The strengths are in one, three fighters within, hearts grow, hearts are broken, let the battle begin." My first published fanfic Read & Review! KurumuXOC MizoriXOC Rated T for some sexuality, language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Elementals and a Vampire

**This is the first of a series of stories based off of the Elemental characters I had created. I plan on creating a few more fanfics, each with a different anime, cartoon, video game, etc. If you don't like one that I add, you don't have to read it. I respect your opinions. Please give me feedback on things I may need work on. Flames will be ignored, so if that's what you came here for, one: The Devil's on my side, you can't win at what I do,two: don't bother, I won't give you recognition (Only now will I recognize you, the rest of my time, ignore.) With all that said, please enjoy Elementals and a Vampire.**

Chapter 1: Letters to No One

Deep within the concrete jungle of Chicago, Illinois, three teenage boys walked through the crowds with stoic looks on their faces. In the center was a tanned, black haired teenage boy, standing about 5'8", He seemed average, with bushy, wiry hair hidden behind a red stocking cap to match his red winter jacket. His name was Edward Mason. To his left stood an African American, standing 6 feet tall. He looked well muscled with a nearly shaven head and wore a grey winter jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. His name was Niko Robinson. Finally, to Edward's right stood a Caucasian teen with silky, milk chocolate hair. He stood about 5'10", wore a set of small glasses, and donned a thin, blue winter jacket. He was named Mark Wilson. These three teens each carried a suitcase that matched their jackets as well as black bags. They were soon to go on a trip. It had all started with a letter.

* * *

3 weeks ago

"Mail."  
Edward called out to his two companions. They were currently residing within the sewer maze of the city completely isolated from the rest of the world. Well, except for the random food and clothing they "borrowed." Not to mention Mark was a big gamer and often borrowed technology to make his own games. The teen in question was working on new gaming equipment to help them pass the time while Niko was working out on the makeshift bench press he had made when Edward came in saying a word they hadn't heard in ages. "Mail?" Mark said dropping his unfinished project.  
"Impossible," Niko commented, "No one in the world other than the great Goddess herself knows of our location."  
"Well, read it and weep, three letters with our names on one."  
Ed tossed two of the envelopes to their respective owners and sure enough, their full names were on the paper envelope. Ed was the first to open his. He took out a sheet of paper and scanned it with his eyes. "It's an acceptance letter. For some school in Japan... Uh... Yokai Academy..." The others tore open their letters and read them and sure enough, it was an acceptance letter to the school.  
"I don't get it," Edward said, "How did they know where we are?"  
"Maybe this explains it," Niko replied holding up another sheet of paper. It looked like the registration form, Niko's finger pointing to one of the boxes, labeled, "Monster Type." "If they know about the monsters, they gotta know 'bout us sewer elementals," Niko inquired.  
Mark looked over at Edward with concern. "What do we do, boss?" Long silence passed over the three before Ed finally proclaimed, "Gentlemen, pack your bags, for tomorrow we go to Japan!"  
"First off we dont have to leave for a few weeks. second, How are we getting there?" Asked Mark. Ed just smiled and held up what looked like a golden doorknob embedded with various colored gems. "Universal doorknob. Thank the Goddess for what we have."  
Mark smirked and looked at the paper again. It said that uniforms would be provided after speaking with the owner of the school. Name: Tenmei Mikogami... Where have I heard that name before? he thought.  
"Alright," Mark said, "I'm really hesitant about this, but you were made leader for a reason, Ed. I trust your judgement."  
"Same here, Ed," Niko added, "We got your back through everything."  
The Latino smiled, his hyphema affected eyes glistening with hope. "Alright, lets get packing.**"**

* * *

Present

The teenage elementals walked towards Millenium Park, their bags in tow.  
"You sure about this Ed?" asked Mark.  
"Positive," he replied, "If there's one thing I'm sure of, its that we'll be safe at this school. It has people like us. They'll know what to do. They just won't know... about them."  
All three of them looked down. Their first friends...  
Edward sighed and looked over at the others saying, "Alright, guys. Sulking around all day won't get us anywhere. To the Bean."  
The Millenium Bean has always been a popular tourist attraction. People found it dynamic awe-inspiring, and sometimes even magical. What people didn't realize was the true power hidden inside the Bean itself. The three went under the Bean and looked around, making sure no one was watching. Edward took the golden doorknob and touched bean with one end. Turning it, several clicks were heard until he turned it 180 degrees. Niko and Mark held onto Edward's shoulders tightly and as he pushed forward, the three were sucked into a small, black door like space that appeared. As the three vanished, the Millenium Bean returned to normal, save for the three columns of red, blue and yellow light that not only vanished as quickly as they appeared, but also no one took any notice to...

The Elementals fell flat on the ground, their bags landing on top of them. Their vision was blurred and a ringing was in their ears, an effect of light travel.  
"Next time," Mark groaned as he got up, "Let's take a plane."  
"I will agree to that. I prefer not to have students landing on my rug."

Edward and Niko got up, them and Mark's vision returning from its previous state of blurriness. They gazed upon the room they were in. It was a dimly lit room with a very ominous vibe, similar to when a ghost is present. It had candles lighting up the room and several skulls and other items no normal person would have in a room. Before them was a desk and sitting in the chair was a small man, face covered by his cloak, watching them with a creepy smile.

"Hello, Elementals. My name is Tenmei Mikogami, and you have now arrived at Yokai Academy..."

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 1 everyone! It's actually my first completed published work, so please give me constructive criticism on what needs perfection! Thank you all for reading chapter 1. More are on the way soon. CPK signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I understand the first chapter is flawed to the extent. I apologize for the bad beginning. Geez, this is like running a marathon and tripping the first few feet. Lol chapter fail... Anyways I plan on improving this story in all aspects starting with this chapter. Thanks to guesto for the review. You helped a lot. Anyways, lets get this chapter underway, eh? Chapter 2, allons-y!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Yokai **

Edward grumbled as he adjusted his tie. He hated uniforms. They were restrictive not only physically but artistically.  
"I hate this."  
"Whine all you want," Mark said as he adjusted his glasses to a more suitable position on his thin face, "But if we're going to keep this illusion, we've got to dress the part."  
"Explain to me why we're here, then, Einstein."  
"Ugh..."

* * *

_A few moments ago_

"Tzadi?! Here?!"

The three stood in shock as the creepy headmaster stood facing away from them. Several seconds passed before he said, "Yes, your old friends the Tzadi have decided to come to my school and make refuge." He turned back to the three and continued. "Now normally, we accept monsters of all kinds at Yokai Academy, but these... Creatures are hostile towards all, monsters, humans, etc. We need you to eliminate any signs of Tzadi and keep the school calm and safe from this new opposing threat."

"So basically," Edward said as he stepped forward, "You want us to be glorified pest control."  
"In a sense, yes."  
"... Yeah that's not what we stand for. Find some other way to fix your problem."

As he turned to leave, Mikogami spoke again. "You know the Tzadi feed on the corruption of others."

Ed stopped.

"The sins we commit are what drive the Tzadi. Lust, greed, wrath... We yokai are well known for these... Imagine if the Tzadi were to corrupt the students and staff. Imagine the force and power they would have... And not even you could defeat them..."

Time passed. They thought about what would happen. Everything they fought for, demolished if they refused to accept this offer. Edward turned back and sighed, "Alright we're in." The headmaster gave another creepy smile . "I'll need a pledge from you..." Edward rolled his eyes and held a hand up, saying,

"I, Edward Mason, leader of the last team of elementals, do pledge that we will eliminate all Tzadi threats in the premises of Yokai Academy and we will not leave until our end is carried out."  
"Thank you," the headmaster said, giving another creepy smile, "Enjoy your stay at Yokai Academy. Oh wait," he holds out three bags, placing them on his desk. Ed looked inside one of the bags and stared blankly at Mikogami, saying in a monotonic voice, "What is this?"  
"Your uniform."  
"... NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Present_

"I. Hate. This. UNIFORM."  
Oh my Goddess, Ed," Mark groaned, rubbing his temples, "You sound like a child, you know that?"  
"Shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"Enough, you two!"  
Mark and Ed looked at Niko, whose voiced boomed like thunder through the silent winter air. He picked up the two by their collar, looked at Edward and said, "Ed, you are our leader. Act like it." Ed nodded nervously as Niko turned to Mark and said, "And Mark, quit egging him on. Act like you have intelligence for once." Mark looked directly into Niko's eyes, once piercing gaze meeting another before slowly nodding. He set the two elementals down and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know how things could be more difficult with."  
"... Tzadi."  
"That's not a problem with you or him. Besides, most Tzadi now are easy to handle-"  
"No, Tzadi," Mark grunted as he held his head, "Here."  
"Damn, already?" Ed said looking around, "Well let's get to it then."  
The three held out their right arms and shouted, "Zain!" Instantly their arms became engulfed in fire, ice, and lightning. Ed's arm had fire twisted around like a dragon as it wrapped itself around his fingers. He muttered, "Cultros Ignis," and the fire twisted itself into daggers of fire. Mark's arm was filled with a frosty tingle as the cold icy wind spread across into his hand. "Qerah' maarekhet," he breathed slowly as the ice slowly grew and took shape in his hand, forming into an icy staff. Niko, clenching his fist, allowed the lightning to travel down in his arm as his deep voice said in an almost ethereal tone, "Xifos tou Dia." The lightning in his fist shot up at one end, straightening itself into a golden sword. He spun it and took on a straight pose, waiting for his enemy. Mark took a defensive pose, anticipating the attack and thinking of strategies, while Ed took on an offensive pose, a maniacal look on his face ready to tear through Tzadi like butter.  
Mark looked around, still in his pose, his glasses filling with data. "That's strange. There's nothing here but my scanner says the Tzadi are right-"

Immediately, the sky turned dark and out of the dead trees were bodies hanging on nooses. They wore the uniforms of students, but their eyes looked glazed over, their pupils consuming their whole eyes. The three stood there, stunned at the sight. Immediately, Ed threw one of his daggers into the head of a hung male student and as soon as it made contact, it let out a blood curdling screech and began thrashing from its noose. It made strange gurgling noises as a black ooze began spilling from its mouth, nose and eyes. Mark hesitated but removed his glasses and as he did, his eyes glowed pure blue. A small beam shot from them and pointed itself at the students forehead. The hung teen quickly froze in its place and soon was covered in a thick frost and shattered as Mark put his glasses back on.

"New Tzadi," he said, looking over at his teammates, "Fueled by terror. Their name: Tzadi balaha."  
Nick looked and said, "Shadow Nightmare."  
Mark looked over the blackened sky and said, "This is only an illusion. In order for us to escape it, we need to eliminate the Tzadi in the perimeter."  
Ed, not hesitant, yelled, "Elementals, attack!" and threw his flaming daggers at the nooses, causing the Tzadi to drop into place. They slowly rose up, let out a screech similar to the first hung man and charged at the three. Ed and Niko charged while Mark stayed back, laying down icy disks around the exits and in various other spots. Ed, clutching more knives between his fingers, slashed with all the fury of a savage animal, occasionally being saved by Niko's sword, blocking for him while he stabbed and slashed. Niko swung his sword in a circle, slicing through many Tzadi and leaving behind a ring of lightning to which those who were not cut in half suffered electrical shock. Several Tzadi abandoned the two Elementals and ran towards Mark, instincts telling them that one was no match for a whole swarm of them. The cold-hearted teen only smiled, the glare from his glasses not showing where he was looking, and in one fluid motion, he created a circle around him with his staff, causing several spikes of ice to rise up and strike into the Tzadi, their limp bodies hanging on the ice before dissolving. However, this struck only half of the swarm as the other half climbed over the icy barrier. Mark in a desperate attempt of salvation, threw three icy disks at the nightmare creatures, one landing on one's forehead, one landing on another's chest and the last landing on one's leg. This resulted in a chain explosion, freezing several Tzadi in place. With a swing of his staff, Mark smashed through the Tzadi like glass. Mark smirked but was instantly flown back by a charging Balaha into another swarm. Ed saw what happened and stabbed the Tzadi in a blinding fury. Mark screamed as the Tzadi slashed through his uniform and aimed themselves for the blue crystal that stuck out of his chest. "No!" Ed shouted as he felt his own crystal heating up. He was angry. Sad. In terrible anguish over his teammate. His friend. Being ripped apart. The heat was getting stronger. It was time again….

"Ignis… gravitatis…. Rumpere!"

Edward flew into the air, spinning as a trail of fire curved into a spiral. The Tzadi were being pulled into the spiral column towards the flaming elemental. "Hold on, Mark! Niko yelled as he ran over and grabbed his friend's body. He stabbed his sword into the ground and held on for dear life as the shadow creatures in uniform were pulled up the spiral, the flames scorching their bodies. When they reached the top, Ed built up the flames in his hands and squeezed it. The resulting compression led to a large explosion, vaporizing the Tzadi. Ed however, flew off towards the school, unconscious. "Ed!" Niko yelled as he shocked Mark to consciousness. "Ugh... Where is Edward...?" "No time!" Niko took Niko's arm, flung it over his shoulder, and limped towards the school.

* * *

Kurumu Kurono looked onwards. She saw something fall out of the sky and land somewhere near the courtyard. She looked closer and saw a small crater and lying there was what appeared to be a boy. He had tan skin, black spiked hair, and wore a male school uniform. He appeared unconscious, but that didn't stop Kurumu from poking and shaking the kid lightly asking," Hey, are you okay?" After a while with no response, she picked up the child in her arms and carried him to the nurse's office, not realizing she was carrying a ticking time bomb of emotional energy.

**Wow, that was a long one. Sorry for all who were waiting, school can apparently affect students during break. -_- Not to mention, I get sick once more, dang this was a hard month. Oh well, it's over now. Sorry for all who waited so long. I hope you enjoyed this new and exciting chapter-**

**Ed: Hold up.**

**Me: Huh? Ed? What're you doing-?**

**Ed: You still need to explain the various words you used for those who're too lazy to do it themselves and will accuse you of making stuff up.**

**Me:... Good point!**

**Tzadi: Hebrew for "shadow" the source of all evil, feeds on sin, misery and hatred. Tzadi assume many forms and have the ability to possess others.**

** Tzadi balaha: "Shadow nightmare" a subclass of Tzadi fueled by terror and fear. They get inside your head and make you see illusions that can drive one to insanity if the Tzadi are not eradicated. Also, disguises itself as horrible imagery in order to frighten others more.**

**Zain: An Elementals weapon of choice. There are two types of Zain, Zain, which is a standard weapon and Zain aroch, which is a long distance weapon.**

**Ed: Knives of fire in Latin**

**Mark: Staff of ice in Hebrew**

**Niko: Sword of Zeus in Greek**

**So that's that! Now I'm off to work on the next chapter! This is CPK signing out! Peace!**


End file.
